Passion
by Byousoku Isshun
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are juniors when they meet their true loves. But of course this is high school and relationships never go smoothly as one would wish for.
1. We're Best Friends

**Passion**

**Summary:** Four girls hold the same passion for singing and then one passion that made them different from one another. During their junior year in high school they meet their male counterparts, four rich transfer students from Suna. The more time they begin to spend with them only makes them realize their passion for each other but new students appear and that passion they held becomes strained and unless they reach out and grab it, will disappear.

**Pairings:** NejiXTentenXOC (sorry I didn't think Gaara would be very suitable so I am using an OC sorry for my fans that don't like OCs but please still read it!), NarutoXHinataXKiba, SasukeXSakuraXSai, ShikamaruXInoXTemari 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne, simple as that.

* * *

**Episode**** 1: We're Best Friends**

A teen girl rolled out of bed from a scream and crashed into the teal carpet. "Ouch! Ino, Sakura why the hell are you screaming?" She shouted into the open door.

"Sorry Tenten!" Two high-pitched voices called from downstairs. _Hi, my name is Tenten. I'm currently living with my three friends Sakura, Ino, Hinata. They would be great roommates, well Hinata's already pretty great, if Sakura and Ino would stop screaming in the morning about who stole whose make-up. _

A violet-haired girl appeared at the door with a first-aid kit in hand. "Ah, don't worry about it to much Hinata. Though I do need some earplugs by tonight." Tenten said jokingly. Hinata laughed lightly as she began to help Tenten get untangled from her sheets. Patiently Hinata waited for her friend as she went to take a shower and get dressed.

**--15 minutes later--**

Sakura and Ino were still arguing but at least it was only half as much since the other half of the time they were eating breakfast. Hinata and Tenten talked to each other as if Sakura and Ino weren't there. They had given up breaking the arguments a long time ago. Once they were finished they dropped the plates in the sink and locked the doors before leaving for school. "Hey Hinata isn't your cousin and his friends transferring from that all-boys school in Suna to Konoha High?" Ino asked to break the silence. She never liked it when her friends decided not to talk much. Maybe that was why she argued with Sakura a lot. No, she would not talk to herself just to make her look like the bad guy.

"Hey Ino! You can't hear Hinata's answer if you're all the way back there!" Tenten shouted when she noticed Ino had been left in the dust. Ino shook her head of her previous thoughts and ran to catch up to her friends. Ino laughed nervously when she had caught up but the other two ignored it and waited for Hinata's reply.

"Yeah, I think they're in the same class as us." Hinata replied looking through her cell phone's text messages. Sakura looked at Tenten with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and waited until Tenten nodded. Hinata was too concerned with her cell phone to notice what her friends had been planning. The bun-haired girl ran ahead while grabbing Hinata's cell phone. Hinata chased after Tenten and Sakura and Ino followed the two. They had reached school by the time Tenten stopped and Hinata had retrieved her cell phone once more.

The four laughed heartily at their morning they just had. When they walked to their lockers they were surprised to see four boys using the lockers placed between theirs. "Hello?" Tenten greeted unsurely, unfamiliar with the new teens. They all turned in unison similarly to how the four girls would when they were about to kill someone for scaring them. "Um, hi?" She repeated.

"N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata stuttered. It was a while since the girls had heard Hinata stutter. She had gotten over it when Tenten, Ino, and Sakura put her through outgoing hell to stop her habit. Now she would probably have to go through that again. Shit. Ino put a hand on her shoulder as if to alleviate her of her doubts of her friends.

The longhaired teen nodded slightly to his younger cousin and quickly glanced over her three other friends. When he had caught sight of the last girl, a bun-haired one, she was glaring at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" Neji and his friends raised an eyebrow in surprise. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata weren't surprised at their older friend's reaction at all.

"Hn."

Tenten leaned closer to Hinata but her voice remained the same volume so the boys would hear, "Is your cousin always such an arrogant jerk?" Hinata giggled and nodded. Ino and Sakura joined in the laugh and pushed the boys away slightly to get to their lockers. "I suggest you boys get your forms in." She warned wagging her finger in Neji's face. He slapped it away and stormed off with his friends but of course not without partial payback.

"Later pinky." The raven-haired teen said coolly. She barely took part yet she got dragged into this???

"Troublesome," The pineapple-haired student muttered while loosening the mandatory tie around his neck.

"L-later." The blonde imitated. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were about to strange him for making fun of Hinata but were stopped by the victim herself.

"Hinata!" They shouted in unison but knew not to struggle against their friend's wishes.

Hinata smiled weakly, "It's okay. I'll just put something in his ramen later as payback." Her voice was soft enough that only people who were used to the volume would actually be able to hear. The other three nodded but glared at the boys' backs as they left.

Sakura looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my gosh! We are sooooo late!" Ino and Hinata looked as well and their eyes widened as well. Tenten had already begun running once she had grabbed the same papers the other three had earlier. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata ran to catch up and were breathless once they reached the choir room.

"Sorry we're late, Aya-sensei!" The girls bowed apologetically but lifted their heads up when they saw their sensei smile at them.

"You know what they say about singers," Aya started. The girls looked at her confusedly and Aya remembered she'd completely forgot what they did say! "Ah! Never mind! Just go on stage girls." The girls nodded and took four mikes and waited until the music began to play.

_(Sakura)_ I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows

_(Hinata)_ I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_(Tenten)_ I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

_(All)_ If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_(Ino)_ It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind

_(Sakura)_ (If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
_  
(Tenten)_ I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

_(All)_ If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(Hinata) What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble (Sakura and Ino echo)  
Like I've got nothing to say

_(Tenten) _I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeaaahh

_(All)_ Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Aya-sensei along with the students present applauded their performance. "You did amazing girls! You will definitely be the basketball team's half-time performance!" Aya-sensei told them enthusiastically.

"Arigato!" The girls said in unison as they hung their microphones up. They felt really accomplished whenever they did something as a group. They all grew up with each other, learned one another's faults, and learned how to cover them.

As they began to leave Aya stopped them. "Hey do you want to listen to the next audition? You guys are good at reviewing performances."

"Nah, it's okay Aya-sensei." Ino said waving her hand for emphasis.

"Okay then girls, I'll see you tomorrow then." Aya turned her back on her students and began to focus on the next audition. The girls headed to class surprised to see Neji and his friends sitting on _**their **_desks.

Ino was the first to react, "Hey lazy ass! Get off my desk!" She shoved the pineapple head while the other three followed and pushed the other boys off their own desks. "You better not mess with me whatever-your-name-is!"

The pineapple head's three other friends snickered as he was left to face with the loud, annoying blonde. He stood up and was only centimeters away from her face. "Troublesome." He whispered into her ear as he went back to the corner where his friends had migrated. Ino felt herself turn red and knew her friends saw when she noticed they all had smirks on their faces.

Before Sakura could chant anything Ino had grabbed her wrist, which indicated to the other two to follow and she ran out of the classroom and out of earshot of the boys. "I can't believe you like that Nara!" Ino was surprised Sakura knew the name of the boy who had just uttered, 'Troublesome' into her ear.

"Nara?" Ino repeated with interest.

"As in Shikamaru Nara. I recognized him when I saw a girl in the choir room holding up a magazine with him and the other three on the cover."

"Hinata! I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Tenten shouted.

"Sorry. I thought you knew. My family's already rich so wouldn't you think my cousin, who holds his position so highly would have rich friends?" They all stood there in thought. After a few moments they all gave a uniform shrug and headed back to class once the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: Someone pointed out that I didn't put a translation, so I sincerely apologize. **

**Japanese:**

**Nii-san: Big brother or it can refer to a male friend. It can also be used to refer to older male family members.  
Sensei: Teacher  
Arigatou: Thank you**


	2. Our Own Passion

**Passion**

**Summary:** Four girls hold the same passion for singing and then one passion that made them different from one another. During their junior year in high school they meet their male counterparts, four rich transfer students from Suna. The more time they begin to spend with them only makes them realize their passion for each other but new students appear and that passion they held becomes strained and unless they reach out and grab it, will disappear.

**Pairings:** NejiXTentenXOC or maybe Gaara? Vote please!, NarutoXHinataXKankuro, SasukeXSakuraXSai, ShikamaruXInoXTemari 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Episode 2: Our Own Passion...!**

"I had to use disinfectant to clean the desk your stupid cousin was sitting on." Tenten muttered to Hinata. The other three laughed but stopped when they noticed Tenten was serious.

"Oh sorry." They apologized quietly as they headed to their next class. Tenten had to leave her friends for the next period since she had PE while the other three opted to go to their own electives. Everything else is boring, Tenten thought to herself as she headed into the gym. She was very surprised to see that someone had beaten her and it wasn't someone she recognized. The boy had silver hair that spread across his face and violet eyes anyone could see in the distance. Another boy entered from behind her and greeted the silver-haired teen naturally. When the redheaded teen had missed the shot, Tenten trapped the basketball under her foot as it rolled.

Tenten didn't get a good look so she didn't notice the deep black eyeliner that surrounded his vibrant green eyes. He stared at her as if meaning to give her a secret message but she still didn't understand. Finally the silver-haired teen got tired of watching this and spoke up for his friend. "Ah, do you mind giving us the ball?"

She shrugged indifferently and kicked the ball up into her hands. This was boring. She finally decided to pass the ball to the teen. Tenten left the gym and noticed no one was in the locker room. Then she noticed a small post-it on the board saying PE was cancelled. Tenten slapped her forehead hard enough to make a mark. Damn.

* * *

Hinata headed to the art room and was glad she wasn't alone. It was only since this year had she and her friends decided to choose their own class. Hinata looked inside and found a teen sitting on a stool while delicately painting a wooden figurine. "Hello." He greeted her when he had noticed Hinata when she was setting up her stool. 

"H-hello, I'm Hinata."

The boy laughed at her stuttering but he wasn't making fun of her for once, "No need to be so nervous." Hinata weakly smiled back and noticed the teen's appearance. He wasn't super handsome but average and looked pretty plain. He had vibrant green eyes that were hidden behind glasses that were probably used to help him analyze the puppet's details and wore a black beanie that concealed most, but not all, of his blonde hair. Unconsciously she noticed she was actually painting _him!_ Even though she had already noticed she didn't want to stop. She liked drawing him. What she couldn't get right were his eyes.

His eyes were looking at the puppet his painting so intensely as if completely focused on just getting every detail right but his smile while he did this proved he was relaxed too. He would frown at times and then start again before he smiled at his work again. His smile was also hard to paint, Hinata noticed. It showed a sense of pride in his work yet modesty for not wanting to show off. His expressions were perfect for someone like him. They completed his framed structure. She looked at her outline sketch and was satisfied with it.

"You're part of the art club too right?" He asked her out of the blue. Hinata nodded and got up from her stool. "Then can you look at my puppet?"

"Uh yeah, sure." When she looked she was really surprised. It was so detailed and the clothes were all handmade. She looked and saw that his hand was covered in splinters. She looked at her concernedly and received an innocent smile in return. "Come with me, I'm taking care of the nurse and I'll even let you bring your puppet since you made it entirely by yourself." Hinata stated, treating him like a child.

The teen pouted like a child and muttered, "I'm not that irresponsible."

* * *

Sakura was walking with Ino to the computer room. They would be taking pictures of their so-called-models from Ino's fashion design class. They were surprised to see that Uchiha already in the classroom and even more surprised that he was even there! 

"Finally changed that ugly chicken butt hairstyle?" Sakura asked him. The boy lifted his head and they both noticed it wasn't Sasuke. He had a confused look on his face and patted his flat hair protectively. Sakura immediately turned red with embarrassment and apologized quietly, "Sorry. I mistook you for someone else." The boy seemed angry with her but shrugged it off and continued changing the lens of his camera.

"Nice job, forehead girl." Ino teased. Sakura glared at her best friend and shooed her away to get her changed. Ino headed into the small next-door room and saw a large variety of outfits on mannequins. She had her own dressing space behind a curtain, and she put on the outfit she designed herself.

Ino came out with an abstract design dress. It had various shapes all around it and they were all different colors of blue to match her eyes. She exited the room and found Sakura still adjusting her camera lens. "Hurry up, forehead girl!" Ino shouted. A few freshmen snickered but immediately stopped when Sakura glared at them with her piercing jade eyes.

The same boy they mistook for Sasuke noticed this and took the camera out of her hands. "You're not doing it correctly. You need a screwdriver for this model." He held out a screwdriver for her to take. Sakura smiled as she grabbed the screwdriver and camera and began to switch the lens.

"Haha, thank you." She handed the tool back to him and watched him leave the room. _Had he gone all the way to the carpentry class to get her just a screwdriver?_ Ino looked at her friend's dazed face and just shook her head. He wasn't too bad of a choice for her. The blonde went in line for the photo shoot but felt someone shove her and take her place.

She looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair in four pigtails. "Hey!" Ino shouted while getting up. The girl looked at her and smirked. Ino pushed her out of the way and got back in her spot.

"Watch it you dumb blonde!" The girl shouted as she continued to shove Ino. Ino shoved her back and they were locked in the same place. The raven-haired boy arrived back from carpentry class and sighed deeply. He then noticed a girl doing the same thing.

"Is the platinum blonde your friend?" He asked. Sakura turned her head away from the fight and saw the boy from earlier. She nodded. "Haha, what a coincidence. The other girl is my friend too. Not a girlfriend though. We just transferred from Suna. Apparently she's looking for this other transfer student from Suna." He explained. Sakura nodded once more and they watched until the fighting abruptly stopped and a pineapple headed teen snapped a photo.

"Shika-kun!"

"Nara!"

Shikamaru stared curiously at the girls trying to process why they had just said his name. "Temari? Ino?" He asked as his face curled into disgust. Temari stuck her tongue at Ino like a five year old while Ino glared back. That just started the fighting and the place was thrown into chaos.

The bell rung to save them and everyone ran out of the room. The raven-haired teen smiled and waved at Sakura as she left for lunch. Ino came out of the room in her normal attire and was rubbing her sore arms. Sakura looked at her friend sympathetically as they walked to the cafeteria.

They saw Tenten and Hinata motioning to come over to their table. "Hey guys." Ino greeted with a false smile. Being her friends for like forever they knew something was wrong with her. They remained quiet and knew it was best to wait for her to tell them. "So were your electives interesting?" She asked.

"Actually, yes." Tenten told her with a smile. Ino immediately cheered up and went into her gossip mode like Sakura. Hinata had already heard the story and smiled. "I actually met a guy. He was pretty cute too." Tenten added as a second thought. Ino and Sakura squealed, it wasn't everyday that their friend thought a boy was **cute**.

"What's his name? How'd you meet him?"

"I met him in the gym but I didn't catch his name. PE got cancelled. I hope I run into him again." Tenten sighed. She looked down at her food and when she lifted her head Ino and Sakura were gaping. Hinata was shocked too because when she turned around to teens, one with silvery hair and the other with blood red hair were standing behind her.

The teen with the silver hair smiled, "You were looking for whom?" Tenten blushed and her friends knew this was the same boy she was talking about earlier. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yukinami Kouhei. It says on this paper you're going to be my guide?" He said unsurely as he held out the paper. Tenten grabbed it on the bottom it said that she would be his guide. "This is Gaara, he has a different guide."

"Cool. Well I'm already finished, want to go play a game?" Kouhei shrugged. But actions speak louder than words because he held out his hand to her as if asking for a dance. Tenten smiled and took his hand as they went to the gym.

Sakura sighed. "Tenten's lucky, she's already been swept off her feet." Hinata coughed slightly. The other two's direction turned to their quiet friend.

"Uh, actually I'm met someone too. He's at the nurse's office fixing his hands." Hinata told them. Ino raised at eyebrow and shrugged continuing her lunch. They hadn't noticed it but three boys were approaching them at the very minute. Hinata was the first to react and stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-kun, Nara-kun where is N-Neji-nii-san?" The two other girls turned around and glared at the three boys.

Naruto was about to tease her about her stuttering when a loud shout interrupted him. "Shika-kun!" Said person sighed inwardly and groaned when Temari latched onto his body. "I've been looking for you forever! Why are you hanging out with these losers anyways?" She asked, glaring at the three 'losers'. Ino and Sakura cracked their knuckles simultaneously while Hinata tried to calm them down in vain. Luckily she didn't have to do it alone. Tenten arrived with Kouhei, Gaara, and the same blonde boy Hinata had met earlier.

"Temari, get off of him! Sorry about that, I thought Sai had gotten her under control." Kouhei had explained while nervously scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru sighed in relief and nodded. Tenten was currently busy calming her two friends down while letting Hinata talk to the beanie wearing teen.

"I'm Kankuro." He introduced while taking off his beanie and revealing all of his blonde hair. Hinata smiled and bowed in return. "Temari must've been causing trouble again. Sorry." Hinata's smile didn't falter when she was with him. He was caring and an amazing puppet-maker.

"I'm Hinata. Let's paint together sometime!" She said cheerfully. Kankuro nodded and grinned. However, his body immediately jerked up straight when he noticed Hyuga Neji behind him.

Neji glared at him. "What are you doing here, Kankuro?" He scowled. Kankuro waved quickly to Hinata and ran out of the cafeteria. "Hinata, get your friends and leave. You're already causing enough of a disturbance." The female Hyuga could sense a wave of hate emerge from one of her friends. Tenten stepped forward.

"I think it's you guys. We were just fine until you showed up." The Hyuga growled at her and saw her smirk at his anger. A bright flash was seen at the corner of their eyes and a raven-haired teen was seen holding a camera. Neji's eyes shifted quickly at him and he stormed away letting Tenten having the last word. The rest of the group followed and the raven-haired boy followed after them.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I'm Sai, thank you for being my guide." He said as he stopped in front of the pink-haired teen. Sakura looked at him quizzically before noticing the slip of paper that said whose guides were whose.

**Tenten-san: Yukinami Kouhei, Hyuga Neji**

**Sakura-san: Sai, Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hinata-san: Kankuro, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Ino-san: Temari, Nara Shikamaru**

**Have fun and best of luck with Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. They all have your same schedules but Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto skipped today to avoid fans. Shikamaru is Shikamaru and was smart enough to avoid them. Pleased to meet you, Sakura-san.**

**-Sai**

**

* * *

**

**My bad, my bad. Yes, this will be a story filled with equally as much pairing time as the others. This is just the introduction of the second group of transfers from Suna. You're probably wondering why they're here aren't you? **

**Next time in Passion!:**

_Contests and Competition!_


	3. Contests and Competition

**Passion**

**Summary:** Four girls hold the same passion for singing and then one passion that made them different from one another. During their junior year in high school they meet their male counterparts, four rich transfer students from Suna. The more time they begin to spend with them only makes them realize their passion for each other but new students appear and that passion they held becomes strained and unless they reach out and grab it, will disappear.

**Pairings:** NejiXTentenXOC, NarutoXHinataXKankuro, SasukeXSakuraXSai, InoXShikamaruXTemari 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any songs mentioned!

* * *

**Episode 3: Contests and Competition!**

The four girls walked to their next class, health with Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei was actually getting married to Asuma-sensei, their history teacher. "Konnichiwa, Kurenai-sensei!" The girls chorused when entering the room.

They sat down when Kurenai had told them she had something to tell them. "There's going to be a field trip to support the school's sports teams as they take on SHS. So sign these permission slips!" She yelled at them. Kurenai approached the first girls and handed them each and envelope.

"Arigato." They said when the bell rang. The day was over so they had to go to the choir room to practice. Four boys stopped them at the choir room door. "Want to die?" Tenten asked clutching her fists tightly before they could do any damage.

"Hn. Like you could do anything to us. But that's beside the point; aren't **you** supposed to be giving us the **grand** tour of this crappy school?" Sasuke retorted smirking as Tenten put her fist at her side.

Their sensei had caught sight of them though before anything would've happened. "You guys don't have to come today! I heard htat you all had club meetings!" Tenten's eyes widened as she ran to the gym, oddly enough Neji had to leave too.

Sakura sighed at her friend's forgetfulness. "Tenten-buchou will be in trouble." The three boys stared at the girls but felt a stinging pain after only thirty seconds. "Hentai!" They shouted as they scurried away their arms crossed over their chests. The boys sighed, this could not get out to the press.

Each of the girls had separated into individual halls and were currently being followed by one boy. Hinata fumbled with the keys to the art room but wasn't quick enough to get inside. "Let go!" She screamed. Sakura paused to look back at the direction of the scream. Ino didn't hesitate to go back and saw a blonde boy that had grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"Let her go!" Ino shouted before she felt her body hit the ground. "Wha?" She looked behind her and saw a pineapple-haired teen hold a thick piece of rope. She followed it to her ankles and saw them wrapped together. Sakura was the last to be caught when she had turned back for her friends.

"Let go of me, Uchiha!" Sakura fought out of his grip only to be reclaimed again. "Damn you to hell!" She shouted.

Tenten was dealing with her own problems right now actually. The new boys' captain had taken over the gym when it was **her** team's turn. "Where's your captain?" She asked a starter holding her loaded bow close to the boy's neck.

"A-Ano, he's over there." The starter pointed to a teen who had shot a perfect three pointer. Tenten tossed her bow aside and cracked her knuckles. All of the boys moved out of her way and made a clear path for her.

"Hyuga, it's the girls' team's turn. Unless…" Neji turned around and made a move to hit Tenten in the stomach. Being the best girl in sports did not allow any room to get hit by an unexpected punch. She caught it in her palms and the two captains were locked in a fierce heat.

Luckily a certain silver haired fukubuchou arrived. "Yukinami-fukubuchou!" The boys' team exclaimed.

"Ne, Neji. You should make a good impression on the national ranking captain in here. Just to resolve any other matters that were discussed it's actually none of the teams turns. Clubs are cancelled today so the student council can set up for the dance so EVERYONE CLEAN-UP!"

Tenten let go and turned her attention towards Kouhei. He leaned forward to whisper, "You should help your friends out. They're being held captive." That immediately made Tenten run and Neji followed to see what happened. Surprisignly Kouhei wasn't lying and Tenten was about to kill the three boys for tying her friends to chairs.

"Tenten remember we don't have time!" Hinata shouted from her chair. Said person scowled and untied each of her friends so they could leave.

"What was that about?" Neji asked his friends after the girls had left. The three shrugged though Naruto kept mumbling about something. "We need to get ready for that charity ball. I hear there's a popular rock band that's planning to make an appearance."

Naruto immediately began jumping and shouting exclamations of joy. "Finally one without classical music!" He shouted as they exited the school. Fan girls followed them in herds and each boy did not hesitate to charm each one of them. They needed dates today so they would have to turn on the charm just this once.

Sasuke and Neji smiled while Shikamaru even kissed a girl. Naruto began to compliment every girl but stopped as if there was a switch once they got into the car. "Ja ne, baby!" Naruto whispered seductively before they drove off. Each boy sighed and Sasuke put his car on autodrive.

"Annoying females. Well, I couldn't find anyone so let's just find some rich girl as usual." Shikamaru said. The boys all nodded as they reached their new home they would have to share. Much to Shikamaru's disgust he was greeted by Temari. He acted as if he still loved her this time only so she would be his date to the ball. "Hey Babe. Would you like to be my date?" He asked like a player.

Temari didn't hesitate to say yes. Another good thing was that she left immediately to pick out a dress she would wear. Shikamaru sighed and waved to his friends as he headed to the back garden. His friends knew his habits well and often he would take a nap in the garden.

He was surprised to see a girl in the back tending to the flowers. They smelled twice as good when she seemed to touch them with her hands. "Excuse me?"

* * *

When the girls returned home they all needed a soak in the hot springs. Normally they didn't use it but those guys were such a pain! Ino headed in first since she sustained the most injuries but came out in a few minutes to check on their personal garden. The house next to them had their garden's merge at the center but nobody lived there.

The girls had different performances to do this month as well as the normal school ones they did for fun. The most important one they had dubbed, was the charity ball. They would have to wear a ball gown and sing a gentle song together and individually. Many famous people would be attending the ball so they needed to look their best, despite their sore bodies.

Ino got dressed in a purple silk yukata for the time being and had already put on her disguise and began to tend to the flowers. Her family owned a company that dealt with flowers and would do arrangements for weddings often. After getting into the music career with her friends under the alias, Inari, she hardly saw her parents. They would send her money just like with her friends but often didn't even communicate with her.

She had already moved onto the next house's flowers when she heard a male voice behind her, "Excuse me?" Ino froze but relaxed when she remembered that she had her disguise already on. She turned around with a weak smile but practically gaped when she saw the same boy who had practically raped her.

"H-hi. I'm Inari." She introduced not forgetting to use her fake name. Shikamaru analyzed her quickly not wanting a mishap like earlier and smiled. This girl wasn't particularly attractive but something lurked behind her green eyes that intrigued him.

Shikamaru shook her hand, "Nara Shikamaru. Do you live next door?" Ino nodded and began to look at the boy differently. He treated her respectively even if he didn't know who she was.

"Oi! Shikamaru! We have to get ready!" A boy with fox-like grin shouted. His eyes shifted to the unknown girl and yelled, "Who's she?"

"I'm coming Naruto!" He pushed Naruto ahead and turned to look back at Ino. "Ja ne." He ran in the same direction and left Ino to tend to the garden.

"Ino! C'mon let's go!" Ino's friend, Sakura, yelled. She was also wearing a disguise and a pink silk yukata.

"Black hair in a loose knot? How original." Ino said sarcastically. Sakura glared and they arrived in a room where Tenten and Hinata were already in their ball gowns. Tenten's hair was slightly curled and Hinata's was but in a high bun with loose hairs framing her face.

When all of them were dressed in their own ball gowns they headed outside to a limo that was placed between the two mansions. The girls got into the front compartment but were surprised when the limo didn't immediately move. It was ten minutes later did the limo begin to move to their desired destination.

"What number are you guys gonna do?" Ino asked her friends.

"They already have it decided for us." Hinata interjected passing around an itinerary that only authorized personnel would have. "Apparently Kyoya-kun already decided so it would fit our image." Ino, Sakura, and Tenten smiled.

**6:00- Starts**

**6:15- Dinner/ Dancing**

**7:10- Hikari performs "Thing's I'll Never Say"**

**7:20- (Hikari) Sayuri & Inari performs "Girl Next Door"**

**7:25- (Hikari) Tsukiko performs "White Houses"**

**7:30- (Hikari) Hitomi performs "Gravity"**

They looked on the paper and saw their group Hikari would sing Things I'll Never Say, Ino and Sakura would sing Girl Next Door, Tenten would sing White Houses and Hinata would sing Gravity.

**7:50- Yami performs "My Favorite Accident"**

**8:00- (Yami Duet)**

**8:05- (Yami)**

**8:10- (Yami)**

**10:00- Sayuri & Member**

**10:10- Hitomi & Member**

**10:15- Tsukiko & Member**

**10:20- Inari & Member**

**10:25- Hikari & Yami**

**10:30- Fireworks/Ends**

They looked farther down and they gaped. They would have to do a duet with their male equivalents, Yami. Luckily they had two hours to prepare before they sang. There was time for them to eat and dance while the boys would sing their own songs. The girls had never seen them sing so they were looking forward to it. They did laugh though when they notice they didn't have any idea how the duets would work.

"Hey Hina-chan, I dare you to put your head through the window and wave to your fans." Tenten said. Sakura and Ino smirked and waited for Hinata's response; Hinata nodded unsurely and waited as her friends lowered the window. She put her head through and waved at the people who recognized her and began screaming. Normally her fan club included boys but girls were yelling madly as well.

Hinata turned her head and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair look at her. Immediately Hinata pulled back and gasped for air. She pressed the intercom and said, "Shigure-san, are we sharing a limo?"

"Hinata-hime? Ah, yes. With another band that will be performing I think the name's Yami. We're almost there so be ready to get out. They'll leave after you to avoid any press mishaps." He explained.

"Sou ka. Shigure-san, we don't mind walking a bit. Drop us off here." Sakura spoke up. They felt the stretch limo stop and saw Shigure in his black uniform as he opened the door. "Arigato!" They shouted as they giggled and walked to the entrance.

The band was greeted by the press happily as various flashes shone on them. "The band Hikari was arrived!" They heard as a news reporter came towards them. "I know you don't really keep tabs on other bands but what do you think of the band Yami?"

Ino was the first to speak, "Well we've seen them in several singing competitions so we know they're definitely at their prime right now. Just wait 'till they get older!" The other three giggled but completely froze when they saw Yami themselves.

"I beg to differ." They heard.

"If it isn't the band Yami and it's members Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji! What do you have to say about your duet partners?" The interviewer asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Mada mada."

This riled the band up and each of them began an argument between a band member. They knew these were the same boys that were tormenting them at school. "Arrogant bastard!" Tenten yelled at Neji.

"You're annoying." Neji retorted causing Tenten to yell even more.

"Urusai!" Hinata yelled at Naruto when he began to shout.

"Maybe that's because you don't talk at all!" He shot back.

"Don't talk to Hitomi like that baka!" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled before Ino began to yell at him.

"What did you say?" Sakura shouted at Shikamaru.

"You're annoying, Hag." Sasuke said coolly.

The news reported stared at them wide-eyed. Weren't they supposed to do a duet? "Ano, sumimasen but we're good." Normally she would never turn something like this down but this was too much. After all she had eight hormonal teenage singing sensations to deal with. The two bands stormed off and left to different areas to cool down.

"Hikari members please report to the stage!" They heard on the intercom. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten stepped onto the stage and sighed.

"You! Yami wants to challenge you. We're switching up the song schedule and playing our own songs. We want to see what you're made of." Naruto challenged.

Tenten snorted, "Whatever." Sakura nodded and went to set up.

"I knew it." Neji said.

"Actually… Let's do a duet, Hyuga. The song, "These Walls"." Tenten said with fire in her eyes. Neji looked back at her with the same determination.

The two stepped through the curtain and Tenten sat on the piano stool while Neji sang near her while playing the guitar. The band behind them were scared slightly at the two's roughness as they set up.

Tenten started her solo on the piano. "Ahh, Yeaah." She sang into the microphone and the rest began to join her. With fire in her eyes, she began to sing.

* * *

**Hinata: Tenten! You're really fired up!**

**Tenten gives a thumbs-up sign**

**Tenten: You bet! I'm gonna kick that arrogant bastard's ass and show them how Hikari really sings!**

**Sakura: Let's all do our best!**

**Ino: Iku zo! **

**The boys appear**

**Naruto: You can' t take all of the spotlight!**

**Sasuke: Let's get on with it!**

**Everyone: Next time on Passion! "Under the Moonlit Night!"**

**Hinata: (voice is fading away) Please, help me.**


	4. Under the Moonlit Night

**Passion**

**Summary:** Four girls hold the same passion for singing and then one passion that made them different from one another. During their junior year in high school they meet their male counterparts, four rich transfer students from Suna. The more time they begin to spend with them only makes them realize their passion for each other but new students appear and that passion they held becomes strained and unless they reach out and grab it, will disappear.

**Pairings:** NejiXTentenXOC, NarutoXHinataXKankuro, SasukeXSakuraXSai, ShikamaruXInoXTemari 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any songs mentioned!

* * *

**Episode 4: Under the Moonlit Night!**

"Tenten's playing perfectly!" Sakura whispered to Hinata and Ino whom immediately agreed. They watched intently at their bandleader as she calmly played the piano solo flawlessly while putting up a fake smile while she sang. To those who had watched what had happened earlier, they knew she was waiting for Neji to mistake.

**I can't believe what is in front of me**

**The water's rising up to my knees**

**And I can't figure out**

**How the hell I wound up here**

**Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day**

**Then the rain came pouring down**

**And now I'm drowning in my fears**

**And as I watch the setting sun**

**I wonder if I'm the only one**

Neji stopped playing the guitar and slumped down against the stage's walls as he pretended to be depressed. His voice didn't falter as he performed his movements and to the audience's eyes made it seem so real and heartfelt. He pulled his guitar forward and played on the floor singing the chorus along with Tenten who had joined.

_**Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line**_

_**And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes**_

_**And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly**_

_**Sometimes I fall**_

_**But I've seen it done before**_

_**I gotta step outside these walls**_

Tenten abandoned the piano letting another member take her place while she walked across the stage, the spotlight shining down on her. She held her microphone close to her heart but didn't overpower the stage with her voice.

_I've got no master plan to help me out_

_Or make me stand up for_

_All the things that I really want_

_You had me too afraid to ask_

_And as I look ahead of me_

_I try and pray for sanity_

She walked close to Neji and extended her free hand out to him. He looked up from his depressed act and smiled weakly at her while taking her hand. _It's soft_, Neji noticed when she took his. They went into a ballroom dancing position staring deeply into each other's eyes.

_**Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line**_

_**And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes**_

_**And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly**_

_**Sometimes I fall**_

_**But I've seen it done before**_

_**I gotta step outside these walls**_

Neji spun her around and subtly put his foot out so Tenten would end up tripping. But Tenten is the captain for most of the girls' sports teams so she gracefully fell but at the last second grabbed Neji's hand and pulled herself up. The crowd applauded and both of their managers eyed their movements.

"Kyoya-kun, it almost looked like Tsukiko-chan fell." Ogino Haru, Yami's manager said in a triumphant tone. Kyoya shrugged and smiled as one of 'his girls' performed magnificently without any heads up. That required a lot of talent. The two broke apart and sang facing away from each other.

**These walls can't be my haven**

_These walls can't keep me safe here_

_**And now I guess I gotta let them down**_

**Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line**

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah_

**Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly**

_Sometimes I fall_

_But I've seen it done before_

**I got to break out...**

_I got to break out..._

_**I got to step outside these walls**_

**Love outside these walls**

**I feel my heart breaking**

_But its a brand new day_

_I'm going down_

_I'm stepping out_

**I'm stepping outside**

**These walls**

_**I've seen it done before.. I'm walking on, I'll walk it off, oh I'm moving on**_

The crowd applauded as the two exited the stage in both directions. Tenten grinned when she saw her friends and Kyoya who was standing behind them. "Waah! Tsukiko you did great even with a jerk!"

"Ohoho, you should really learn to teach 'your girls' proper manners." Haru said smugly. Followed behind him were Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all of whom had smirks on their faces. The girls looked back at Kyoya and saw his best fake smile and waited for him to respond.

"Ahaha, 'your boys' should learn how to treat a lady well. After all, Tsukiko-chan almost fell when Neji had stepped out of place." He smiled as if he had said nothing wrong.

"What?! I did no such thing!" Neji yelled. The three other boys calmed him down but he was still glaring at the girls' manager. "Hey Sasuke, girl over there you guys go on next." He ordered.

Sakura didn't budge until Kyoya had pushed her to move along as well. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Go on now. I'll watch and have Tsukiko-chan arrange an hour break. Apparently there will be no single singing." Kyoya felt his pocket rumble and saw his wife was calling him.

"Moshi moshi? Haruhi? Douka shita no?"

"Kyoya, you'll be returning home late again aren't you?" Kyoya's mouth was thin and paused before answering. "You were just at the hospital earlier, can't you just come home?" He had never told Haruhi that he was juggling a few things at once. The family corporation and taking care of the girls at the same time. Their parents had trusted him and his best friend, Tamaki, had trusted him with his piano prodigy.

Kyoya sighed, "Daijobu. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't stay up too late. Ja." He hung out and turned to his charges. "Iku zo, Tsukiko-chan. Gambare." He waved goodbye and headed down the stage followed by Tenten.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "Might as well keep them busy and happy at the same time." She sighed.

"What'll be the song? How about All I Ever Wanted?" Sakura suggested. The raven-haired teen shrugged as they sent the orders to the band members and got set up. Sakura ran her hand through her black wig and sighed deeply.

"Let's go Sayuri!" Sasuke shouted impatiently.

"Wakatta!" She stepped on stage and adjusted her microphone watching as her partner sat on a stool and began to sing.

**You were my ticket outta here  
And I was your dream come true  
You gave me everything I ever wanted  
Except for you**

_He's not that bad,_ Sakura declared seeing how he sang. She scurried onto her own stool and waited until the light flashed upon her dimming on Sasuke, focusing on the female.

_I convinced my self that over don't mean over  
And I convinced myself that I could fix it all  
Two dreams collided maybe we got too excited for our own good  
_  
She shook her head to express her disappointment in herself. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who stared at her with false innocent eyes selling the song as much as he could. His smile read to the audience as, give us another chance.

_No more_ **- hold on we can make it**  
**_No more holding each other while the words all break it  
Move on you know we'll be stronger in the end_**

Sakura like this part, seeing as their opinions divided and merged in the same stanza as the two of them tried to show how they felt. She closed her eyes as if in pain because of this internal conflict. Sasuke eyed his partner carefully, smirking to himself at how much 'Sayuri' had gotten into the song.

**Now I convinced myself that nothing could ever tear me away**  
**And I convinced myself that we'd look back and laugh at this one day**  
_Two lives collidin' baby  
We got too excited for our own good_

Sakura hopped off down her stool and walked away turning her back to the Uchiha. Sasuke slowly approached her with caution not missing a single beat at the same time.

_No more_ **- hold on we can make it**  
**_No more holding our breath while the truth all breaks it  
Move on ya know we'll be stronger in the end_**

_Hey wait hey don't you know that this is there is where the whole thing went wrong_  
**Hey wait hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say**  
**_Hey wait hey don't you know that this is where the strong go on_**

The next stanza Sasuke had a solo where he would 'confess' through song. It sounded really stupid but when he sang it made all of the girls' hearts flutter including Sakura. Her heart was pounding as he listened to his smooth voice sing words any girl would be glad to hear from him.

**And all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was you**

Sakura did not turn around but kept singing. Many people in the audience were impressed including Tenten. The bandleader smirked thinking of possibilities with him or the photographer guy, Sai, at school.

_No more_ - **hold on we can make it**  
**_No more holding each other while the world tries to break us  
Move on ya know we'll be stronger in the end  
_**  
_Hey wait hey don't you know that this is there is where the whole thing went wrong  
_**Hey wait hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say  
_Hey wait hey don't you know this is where the strong will go on_**

Sakura had her solo next and by now she had turned around to smile at Sasuke. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and sang softly,

_And all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was you._

The crown applauded just as much for the previous act. Tenten clapped politely before looking for the organizer. He was a jolly old man with a gray beard that went across his chin. "Haha. Oh! Tsukiko-hime, what a fantastic job you did with Neji-kun. What did you need to tell me?"

"Takahashi-san we're actually not doing any single singing. That way we can have some extra time to dance with people for money to give to charity." Tenten said with a kind smile.

Takahashi smiled and nodded patting the girl's shoulders before leaving to spread the word. Tenten took a deep breath as she walked across the dance floor smiling and waving to fan boys and joining her other band mates. "We'll be doing some dancing, guys. So let's try not to get the oji-sans." Tenten explained. The girls giggled but stopped abruptly when they saw the boys coming.

Neji and Sasuke bowed while the two other boys stood behind stoically. "You're not that bad, Tsukiko-hime." Neji said. "Would you care to dance?" Tenten smirked and shook her head. He was shocked.

"This is for charity; you need to donate a hundred dollars to dance with us." All of the girls flipped their wigs simultaneously. Somehow the boys were attracted to that. Maybe it was because they were the only people who were different. After a few moments they shrugged and all of them bowed to excuse themselves.

When their charity activity was announced, they could see Kyoya smirking as guys flocked with checks and multiple hundred-dollar bills to get a dance with one of the Hikari members. While Ino, Sakura, Tenten were dealing with several fan boys asking to dance Hinata got pulled away and saw the same blonde headed boy from earlier. He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. "Man, that took forever!" He turned to grin at Hinata and bowed deeply. "Hajimemashite, Uzumaki Naruto desu! Would you like to dance?" He held out a check of $500. "Unlike those cold-hearted bastards I'm not afraid to give in."

"Sure, I'll dance with you Uzumaki-san." Hinata said gently.

Naruto cocked his head to his side and looked at her strangely. He then straightened up and smiled, "Naruto is fine, Hitomi-hime." He held out his hand for her to take and felt as if he was touching silk. Normally he didn't feel nervous, he had played at least over five girls since freshman year but she was different. She was shy but spoke up and cute. Not like the slutty kind of way how the girls at his school would dress like, she was modest and looked amazing in a light blue ball gown.

"Hey! Isn't that Hitomi-chan?" Tenten whispered to Ino as she spun her partner close to her. Ino turned around and her eyes widened when she saw a Yami member dancing with a Hikari member, it also happened to be the youngest member of their group. They watched closely as the two danced happily moving in beat.

Naruto stumbled slightly but since Hinata was an experienced ballroom dancer had no problem helping him back up and into the beat. "Sugoi Hitomi-chan! You're really good!" He whispered happily into her ear. Hinata flushed slightly but continued dancing moving closer and resting her head on his chest as the tempo slowed. Naruto blushed slightly but kept dancing with a gentle smile.

When the song ended they felt as if they were missing a part of themselves. Naruto shook his head of those thoughts and bowed. "Arigato, Hitomi-hime." He said politely. Then as he was about to leave he felt his arm couldn't come with him. The guitarist looked back and saw Hitomi clutching it tightly. "Nani?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone.

"-chan is just fine." Hinata said softly. Naruto's body jerked up straight but eased and smiled brightly. He moved in closer and gently kissed her lips and caressing her with his free hand. "Sayonara, Naruto-kun." She turned around and went back, parting with her love.

Hinata put a smile on her face as she waved to her friends who had all finished dancing. "Inari will be singing next so you'll be last with… I think Naruto?" Tenten asked Sakura making sure. She nodded. "Do your best Inari! Hinata, you should go check out the garden while you have the chance. It has a lake!"

"Okay, I'll go ahead and do that." She responded bidding goodbye and heading out to the patio that lead to the garden. Tenten wasn't lying when she saw a lake surrounded by cherry blossoms and various trees and flowers. The area was lit up by lanterns that were scattered around the area. Hinata stepped down to walk to the lake and admire its beauty up close. So she was a bit shocked when she heard a voice from behind her.

The voice was of a girl's, who had long brown hair straightened that led down her back. She circled Hinata with a glare positioned on her face. "I saw you dancing with Naruto-sama." Hinata's body jerked up straight. "I'm his fiancé so you better know your place when you hang out with him."

"I didn't know Naruto-kun had a fiancé." Hinata said smartly.

"He was probably to kind to break it to you. He is so sweet." The girl said with her hands over her heart. Hinata didn't falter though. "Oh and before I forget," The brunette pushed Hinata into the lake and ran away laughing.

Hinata was so surprised she didn't even have time to breathe and felt her body struggling to stay up against the cold water. Her body wanted to stop and rest but if that were to happen she would end up dying. The wind began to pick up and waves were starting to splash against her face not allowing her to breathe. She fought moving around trying to swim but still being pushed. Her legs continued kicking in the cold, knowing that the lake was over fifty feet deep. Hinata could feel her energy being drained and slowing down at a considerable pace. Her arms reached out for help as she mumbled what she thought would be her final words, "Please help me." Her voice faded as her head sunk beneath the water, immersing herself in a dark blank state of mind.

Naruto had watched Hinata leave for the garden but after ten minutes she still hadn't returned. "Hey good luck Shikamaru. I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air before my duet." He waved goodbye and once he was out of sight began to run outside into the cold. "Hitomi-chan!" He shouted continuing towards the lake. Naruto heard a faint splash before everything was silenced. The wind howled as if to give him a message as the blonde teen ran towards the lake.

"Hitomi-chan!" He shouted. Naruto knew Hitomi didn't have a lot of time and knew he had to do something. His legs jumped and landed into the water as he dove. His blue eyes searched the dark waters when he saw a blurry figure of light blue. His kicking increased as he grabbed the hem and led his hands to connect with her waist. He pulled himself over the water and gasped for air, swimming towards land.

He ran back into the ballroom dripping wet and still gasping for air. Everybody's head turned when they saw Naruto carrying Hinata's unconscious body. "Naruto!" His friends and Hinata's friends yelled as they ran towards them.

The normally energetic boy seemed to be replaced with a tired serious looking teen. "She's still breathing." He said before fainting once he handed the body to the Hikari members.

* * *

**Jikai:**

**Tenten, Ino, & Sakura: Naruto what did you do?!**

**Naruto: …**

**Neji: He fainted. We should probably get these two to the hospital.**

**Shikamaru: The press is so going to be over this.**

**Sasuke: Great job, dobe. Next time on Passion!: Back to School! Hide from the Press!**

**Naruto wakes up in a hospital bed alone. "Hitomi…-chan?" **

**Hinata wakes up at the same time and hears her name being called, "Naruto-kun…"**


End file.
